Codie and Duo's First Assignment
by Angel Baby06
Summary: basically what the title states... or in other words.... self expainitory, is that spelled right?
1. Default Chapter

A door opens to a room with a little boy in it. This boy is no ordinary boy, he is being trained and schooled in a small facility. He is around five or six and all ready knows Algebra. He is Training to become a Gundamn pilot. His name is Duo Maxwell. His trainer thinks he is too lonely, so he is going to an orphanage to get him a younger sibling.

"Duo, get up and get dressed we are going to go somewhere," his trainer demanded. Little Duo did as he was told, and they soon were at the orphanage.

"What are we doing at a stupid orphanage?" he asked.

"I'm needing another challenge! I'm going to see what happens when you put a male and female together," the trainer said.

They walked into the orphanage and saw a five-year-old beating on a nine year old. The trainer walked away and told Duo to stay there. The little kids saw young Duo and walked up to him.

"What do you kids want?" he asked.

"Are you Duo the kid?" one asked.

"I was. Now I'm Duo Maxwell," he told them.

"Duo? Is that you?" said a girlish voice.

"Codie?" Duo said.

"Hey man, where you been?" she asked.

"I've been training to become a gundamn pilot!" he told Codie.

"Well, I'm training to become a lady!" Codie said as she curtsied.

"The ways I taught you, I don't think they'll be able to teach you anything!" he said as she play hit him. "I'm here to find a female sibling."

"Speak English please!" Codie said.

"I'm going to get a little sister!" he explained.

"Oh!" she said. "So who is it?"

"I don't know!" he said.

"Codie!" called the headmaster of the orphanage.

"Whatie?" she yelled back.

"Get over here!"

"No!"

"Don't keep this nice man waiting!"

"You mean I'm getting adopted."

"Get over here and find out!"

Codie smiled, and ran over there. She talked with the man and ran to Duo and said, "I'm your new female sibing, or whatever you said a while ago!"

"Cool! I can teach you some things!" Duo said. They walked out of the orphanage, and into the car.


	2. The first day on the team

When they got in the car Professor G pulled out a needle, Duo fainted, and Codie got scared. She got the shot and fell asleep. He drove home in silence. When he got there, there were two guard like people.

"Take the girl and Duo to the brain washing room!" Professor G said.

They did as they were told. Codie woke up in a room with Duo still a sleep. She woke him up and said, "How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember? We found you on the ground in the rain!" Duo said.

"You did?" she said. "So how do I get out?"

"You don't!" he said walking around his room.

"What do you mean you don't?" she asked.

"There is no way out! I tried along time ago!" he said.

"You always told me there is always a way out of something!" she told him.

"I was wrong!" he said. "Besides the only way you can get out is if Professor G lets you out!"

"But?"

"But he wont let you! You might as well get used to being here!" Duo said.

"Fine!! _Only_ after two tries of getting out!" Codie said.

"Okay then!"

The door opened and Professor G walked in. He said, "Well, look who's up! How are you, Codie?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Why young Duo told me!" he said.

"What else did he tell you?" she asked in a mad voice looking at Duo.

"He told me you learned how to cook at four. Your Birthday is April 4th, and you hate being pushed around!" Professor G said. "Now you're one of this small family, Codie."

"What if I don't want to be one of this small family?" she asked.

"You'll just have to deal with it, because I'm not going to let you go!" he said.

"That's what you think!" she said, and she punched him in the stomach. She saw the opportunity, and ran out the door. She ran until she ran into Duo. He gave her a pressure point, and she fell into his arms. He carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. The Trainer walked out and didn't come back for the rest of the night. She woke up to Duo at her side.

"Did I make it?" she asked.

"You got farther than I did!" Duo said.

"How far was I?"

"20 feet from the door! Can you still make my favorite?" Duo asked.

"You've been gone so long I forgot what it was!" Codie said sitting up from the bed she was in.

"I seem to have been gone longer than I thought!" he replied.

"I think it was vegetable soup made from scrape, or was it Chinese foods?" Codie said.

"It was both! But I feel like egg roles today! The kitchen is over here!" Duo said. He showed her the way to the kitchen, and they got along really well.


	3. The Breifing

Ten years later she was taught to become a lady, but if she had to she would turn into a female fighting machine. When she was 14 she and Duo got their first assignment.

"I can't believe is! Our first assignment!" Codie said walking with Duo to the briefing room.

"Well, it won't be our last one either," Duo said. "We can be doing this all our lives."

"Now you made it sound bad! Aren't you excited though?" she asked.

"Not as much as you are," Duo said walking into the briefing room.

"Ok. You two will be expected in Paris. Codie you'll have to be in a dress and act likes a lady!!"

"I got ya," she said.

"Duo you'll be her boyfriend. You will also be in a tux, and you both are the new lady in waiting and bodyguard of the king's daughter, Princess Cordina. Any questions?" Professor G asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Codie asked.

"You are supposed to find out who is trying to kidnap the Princess," he said. "Is that All?"

"Yes, Sir!" Codie and Duo said together.

They both got up and walked to their room. Codie went to her closet of dresses, and put all of them, except one, into her suitcase.

"Codie!" Duo yelled. "Why are you bringing so many dresses?"

"Girls always bring a lot of clothes," Codie said.

"Oh! It's not heavy is it?" he asked.

"No of course not," Codie said as she put it by the door. He didn't believe her so he picked it up.

"You lied! It's not light, it's freaken heavy!" Duo yelled.

"I think it's light, I knew you would think it's heavy," Codie said.

"It's a good thing you can carry it! Cause I'm not carrying it for you!" Duo said.

"I know that, but when we get there you'll have to carry it in," Codie said smiling as she was walking out the door with her suitcase.

Duo sighed and followed her out the door. Professor G drove them to the airport.

"Don't forget what I have taught you two!" Professor G said. "Codie, listen to your big brother."

"Yes sir, but do I have to listen to him when we are doing the mission?" Codie said.

"Unfortunately you do!" Professor G said. "But you don't only if you two aren't on your mission. You hear that Duo?"

"Yes sir!" Duo said.

"Well, here's the airport, now you two make me proud!" Professor G said.


End file.
